Cosas de una noche
by moulincygne
Summary: Una vida de tormento y poco deseada para Regina, es llevada a crearse otra vida. Teniendo en cuanta que no puede abandonar su vida actual, se verá obligada a hacer muchos viajes para sentirse libre, hasta que conoce a Emma Swan, una joven rubia que hará de su vida una mucho más feliz y tranquila
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, antes que nada, desde ya pido disculpas si hay faltas ortográficas o quizá al principio no se entiende muy bien quien es el personaje que habla o no. Iré trabajando en ello a medida que la historia agrade y siga avanzando.**

 **Soy novata así que en principio es mi primer historia y puede que no sea la mejor comparada con las demás historias SQ que he leído y que me he enamorado de muchas de ellas.**

 **Esta historia será un AU así que no habrá magia ni nada de eso, pero si quizá tendrán algunas participaciones personajes que estuvieron muy poco tiempo en la serie.**

 **Acepto todo tipo de crítica, buena o mala, de ambas se aprende a mejorar, acepto también sugerencias y de como quieren que avance o como les gustaría que siguiera la historia.**

 **Los capítulos iniciales en principio quizá sean cortos y es que a medida que la historia avance serán más largos y la descripción de como se sienten los personajes, de que piensa, de que sienten también se harán mas largos y detallados.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la historia y espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Alguien más

Sus cuerpos disfrutaban. La cercanía de aquellas dos mujeres, la una con la otra no hacía más que sentir placer. Y es que en aquella habitación lo único que se podía respirar era eso; placer, lujuria, deseo y algo que no pasaría de aquella noche.

La joven mujer morena, recorría con su lengua cada centímetro de piel, que tenía debajo suyo. Podía sentir aquel cuerpo esbelto, temblar y erizase a cada paso de su lengua. La traviesa boca de la morena, fue poco a poco bajando, primero por el plano vientre de su presa, donde dejaba ardientes besos que hacían gemir a su acompañante; poco a poco fue aventurándose, animada por las reacciones del cuerpo a quien hacía sufrir con su espera.; su boca llegó a la entrepierna de aquella mujer, cerró sus ojos por fracciones de momentos para aspirar por su nariz y constatar que todos los estímulos anteriores que había hecho, habían dado sus frutos. Los muslos de la joven presa, también se vieron atacados, pues la morena comenzó a besar y dejar leves mordidas en el interior de los mismos, acercándose de a poco a la entrepierna de la rubia, haciéndola sufrir y disfrutando de ello.

"Acaba con la tortura" La voz provenía de aquella mujer que estaba siendo placenteramente torturada.

La sonrisa de Regina se amplió de tal manera que podría notarse una pizca de maldad y deseo. Esta hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de la rubia y jugó con el muslo contrario, hasta que la sed se instaló en su boca y fue de lleno contra su intimidad. La otra mujer agarró entre sus puños las sabanas blancas del hotel donde estaban, ya que la lujuria de la contraria era de tal calibre que su cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse sobre la cama.

La morena por su parte se sentía completamente satisfecha de provocar tanta excitación en una persona, pero sobre todo en una de su mismo sexo. Los movimientos de su lengua fueron mas constantes y frenéticos hasta que la bella mujer victima de sus actos, dejó caer pesadamente su espalda contra el colchón, entregándole todo su ser. Ella saboreó toda su esencia

Segundos mas tarde, las dos mujeres estaban tendidas en la cama, la chica de cabellera rubia acariciaba el cabello color negro de su acompañante. Sus respiraciones ahora eran regulares, pero el cansancio era palpable.

"¿Me dirás tu nombre?" Durante toda la noche la rubia había carecido totalmente de información de la morena que tenía ahora mismo entre sus brazos.

"¿En que cambiaría que te lo dijese?" El tono de su voz era altanero y no tenía ninguna intención de contestar a su pregunta.

"En que podría dirigirme a ti con un nombre y no solo como la preciosa morena con la que me he acostado esta noche " Sus largos y finos dedos seguían jugando con el cabello oscuro. El tacto era tan suave que hacía relajar a la joven

"No vale la pena. Después de todo, es algo de una noche. La información solo hace que los desconocidos dejen de ser eso, desconocidos" Suspiró lo suficientemente alto como para darle a entender de que su conversación no la dejaba descansar y que le irritaba.

"¿Eres así de borde siempre?" Sus caricias se detuvieron y se dio media vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda.

"Solo con los curiosos y tu querida, eres uno de ellos" Soltó sus palabras sin más y luego cerró sus ojos intentando descansar aunque sea un poco más de tiempo

Ante el frío carácter que tenía la morena, la otra muchacha no lo podría soportar. Estaba bien que fueran cosa de una noche, que no se volverían a encontrar nunca más y que solo había sido sexo, pero no por ello tendría que soportar la altanería de su compañera de cama. La pregunta había sido tan sencilla, que aunque le hubiese mentido en su nombre no le hubiese importado. Pero su testarudez le molestaba.

Sin una palabra, sin siquiera un gesto, se levantó de la cama a la vez que divisaba su ropa desperdigada por toda la habitación. Tenía una cosa clara, se iría y dejaría allí a esa completa desconocida.

Al cabo de algunos minutos había ya abandonado la habitación, sin decir un tan simple adiós.

Regina seguía en la cama descansando. Aquella rubia no era más que una de las tantas escapadas, no le importaba en lo absoluto que se fuera sin una palabra, tampoco era que le extrañara algo así, no era ni la primera, ni sería la última.

Cuando se vio sola en la cama, sentía como el sueño se apoderaba de ella. No había descansado nada desde que había estado con ella.

Se dejó arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo, hundiéndose en un muy profundo sueño.

Un molesto ruido estropeaba toda calma de sus sueños, estaba cansada y solo pedía cinco minutos más de sueño. Pero aquel ruido molesto a sus oídos seguía molestando y no se detenía. Con su mejor mal humor buscó entre su bolso el causante de su despertar.

"¿AHORA QUÉ?" Contestó su teléfono con un muy mal genio

"No me contestes así, ten un mínimo de respeto. ¿Dónde estás?" Una voz menos jovial estaba del otro lado del teléfono

"Lo siento, estaba trabajando" Mintió descaradamente, mientras volvía a la cama tratando de hacer el menor silencio y ser descubierta.

"Poco me importa lo que hagas. Te espero para la hora de la cena y por tu bien espero que estés aquí"

Regina rodó los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco por tan el tono tan autoritario que habían empleado en ella.

"Allí estaré"

Colgó sin tiempo a que la otra persona tuviese tiempo a contestar. Lanzó el aparato sobre la mesa de noche y luego se dio media vuelta, quedando boca abajo en la cama, las almohadas taparon su cara y en ese preciso momento, Regina comenzó a grita, ahogando sus gritos en las almohadas y golpeando sus puños contra el colchón. No quería ir, no quería regresar Deseaba más que nada quedarse allí en ese lugar donde nadie la podría molestar y podría hacer lo que quería. Pero ese deseo no era más que una tonta fantasía.

Al girar su cabeza luego de haber hecho su rabieta, vio que era de mañana y que aún le daba tiempo para ducharse, cambiarse, bajar al comedor del hotel e irse a donde pertenecía.

Las largas horas en la carretera la desesperaban, pero cuando más lejos estuviese de su vida cotidiana era mejor, pero los regresares eran eternos y frustrantes.

La noche volvía a caer, no había podido llegar a la hora de la cena porque el trafico estaba muy pesado, contando que las vacaciones estaban comenzando y es cuando las personas aprovechan para pasar tiempo de calidad con sus seres queridos en unas fantásticas vacaciones.

Se detuvo en el parking de su casa y antes de salir del coche, soltó un pesado suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante, se tomó unos cinco minutos así hasta que alguien tocó la ventanilla haciéndola sobresaltarse y dirigir la mirada.

"Ven conmigo, entrarás por la puerta de detrás" La joven asintió y salió del coche bajando la pequeña maleta que se había llevado.

"¿Está durmiendo?" Miró a la mujer mayor de cabellos blancos y lentes sobre su nariz.

"Eso creo, intenta hacer poco ruido, he preparado la habitación de invitados para ti"

La morena le sonrió débilmente agradeciéndole por pensar en todo y en las medidas de sus posibilidades ayudarla, ¿Qué haría ella sin Granny? La mujer que la había criado desde que era una recién nacida.

Haciendo caso a lo que había dicho, entraron las dos por la parte de atrás de la casa. Regina se había quitado los tacones, para no hacerlos resonar en el suelo y así se asegurarían de ser muy silenciosas.

Le dejó la maleta a Granny y tras darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle un "Gracias", subió las escaleras.

Su caminar era tan despacio, como silencioso, pero para su mala suerte al parecer no lo era tanto como le hubiese gustado. Mientras caminaba por el corredor donde estaban las habitaciones, la puerta principal se abrió de un portazo y Regina maldijo hasta su simple existir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, gracias a todos por haber leído el primer capítulo. Perdón por tardar en subir el siguiente, solo que no sabía que tanto gustaría y preferí esperar un poco más. Gracias por los comentarios y sobre todo por tomarse el tiempo de leerme.**

 **Como siempre, cualquier crítica es bienvenida.**

 **Buena lectura.**

* * *

El cuerpo de Regina comenzó a temblar inevitablemente, sabía muy bien todo lo que vendría ahora y eso era lo peor. Saber lo que pasaría sin poder evitarlo.

Sus manos que tenía entre ellas su bolso, temblaban, su cuerpo ya casi no era suyo, porque no respondía a lo que su cerebro demandaba, apresurar el paso y comenzó caminar hacia la habitación.

"Te había dicho que te quería aquí para la hora de la cena" Una voz gruesa, de hombre le caló por sus huesos, haciendo que tuviese un escalofríos.

"Yo…" Aclaró su garganta teniendo esos breves segundos para que su mente pensara una buena excusa, pero su mente tan miedosa no pudo pensar en nada.

"¿Tu qué Regina?" Se fue acercando cada vez más hasta agarrar su brazo presionándolo con fuerza con una de sus grandes manos "Creía que ya habíamos hablado de esto, creía que había quedado claro"

"Leopold, yo… "Intentó soltarse del agarre pero se le fue imposible, aquel hombre a pesar de su edad avanzada, le ganaba en fuerza. "Había mucho tráfico, por mucho que quisiese no podría haber llegar a la hora de la cena" Sentía como presionaba más su brazo "Lo juro" prosiguió la morena haciendo una leve mueca de dolor

"Digamos que te creo y que te dejaré pasar esta vez esta falta porque había tráfico" dijo en un tono de voz, claro que no creía lo que le decía.

Pero aunque haya sido así soltó el brazo de Regina, haciéndola suspirar de alivio a la vez que su mano derecha acariciaba su propio brazo izquierdo, aliviando el dolor del agarre con suaves caricias.

Leopold la miraba con esa misma cara de desconfianza, tenía esa misma mirada de siempre, analizándola, viendo cualquier indicio, cualquier pequeña cosa que le diera el derecho de ponerle una mano encima. Ella por su parte evitaba a toda costa que sus miradas se encontrasen. Tenía miedo de sus ojos tan penetrantes y llenos de maldad.

"Creo que será mejor que vuelvas a descansar y yo haré lo mismo en la habitación de invitados. " Sus palabras salieron torpes y en un susurro. Quería descansar, tantas horas de viaje la habían dejado completamente exhausta, pero por sobre todas las cosas, en ese momento lo que quería hacer, era deshacerse de la presencia de su marido.

"Bien, pero tu no te irás a ninguna habitación que no sea la mia, vayamos a nuestra habitación" Leopoldo era de los hombre fieles a las reglas antiguas donde la mujer tenía siempre hacer lo que el hombre de la casa dijera y en esa invitación obligada lo dejaba ver.

"Prefiero dormir en la habitación de invitados, el viaje fue muy agitado y no me gustaría despertarte por mi moverme o mi mal dormir" se excusó con rapidez caminando hacia la habitación de invitados sin darle tiempo a Leopold a contestar o a decir lo contrario.

El hombre sin más nada que agregar se fue a su habitación donde minutos antes había estado. Regina que estaba con el oído pegado a la puerta para asegurarse que esa noche podría dormir tranquila, soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio y cansancio. No tendría que compartir la cama con Leopold y eso era lo que más le tranquilizaba en todo el mundo.

Rato después se fue a dar una merecida ducha, para sacarse todo el cansancio y estrés que tenía encima. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con aquella rubia que había estado en su cama del hotel, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la morena.

"¿Algo que no me hayas contado y quieras hacerlo ahora?"

La voz hizo sobresaltar a la mujer, haciendo que la respiración se le parase por fracciones de segundos en los que en su mente escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón. Pero se fue calmando al darse la media vuelta y ver a la anciana de cabellos blancos y lentes puestos sobre la nariz que le dedicaba una mirada sincera y de las sonrisas más tiernas.

"Bueno…" comenzó diciendo Regina mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama con el cepillo de su cabello en la mano "Sabes que mis escapadas son mi libertad y…" dejó la frase en el aire viendo la mirada curiosa e interrogatorio en la el rostro de Granny "Tuve compañía que hoy se marchó en la mañana sin siquiera decir adiós"

La anciana simplemente negó con la cabeza y le quitó el cepillo de las manos, para ser ella quien peinara la cabellera morena. Algo que se había convertido una ritual de cada vez que la morena volvía de sus "viajes de negocios" y confesaba a la anciana todo lo que había pasado en estos.

"No habrá dicho adiós porque la habrás tratado mal o dicho algo para que se molestase. Te conozco muy bien Regina Mills " A pesar de su pequeño regaño la anciana le sonreía sin evitarlo.

No podía juzgar a aquella mujer. Ella la había criado desde que Cora la había dado a luz. Granny incluso la conocía mucho más que su madre biológica, aunque no había que ser un genio para ello, ya que Cora nunca había mostrado interés en su hija, más que el día en que la obligó a cometer un terrible error, de casarse con Leopold. Esa mujer había sido ambiciosa toda su vida y no iba a dejar que algo que le convenía mucho en sus negocios se le escapase de entre las manos, y con la excusa de querer darle un futuro privilegiado a su hija, a pesar de que era todo por interés propio, entregó su mano a pesar de su corta edad.

"No me regañes, la rubia era despampanante, hermosa, de labios gruesos rojos como la sangre, una mirada azul tan penetrante que te calaba entre los huesos, parecía como si fuese a leerte toda la mente, realmente asustaba, tenía una mirada muy dura, y la cintura más pequeña que había visto en mi vida" en cada enumeración del físico, ella revivía una vez más el momento en que tuvo a aquella mujer rubia frente a ella.

Granny que la escuchaba con atención en cada palabra mientras cepillaba el cabello, no pudo hacer más que soltar una suave risa al irse imaginando la mujer que le describía. Era muy normal en Regina que en cada salida una mujer rubia se atravesase en su camino, o más bien dicho, en su cama, indudablemente, era el prototipo de mujer del cual su jefa siempre fijaba su atención. A veces llegaba a pensar que Regina tenía una fuerte obsesión por las mujeres rubias.

"¿Qué nombre utilizaste está vez? "

"Aunque te sorprenda ninguno, no se lo dije, me negué rotundamente, por eso se fue sin siquiera despedirse. Estaba muy, pero muy cansada como para pensar en un nombre inventado "dejó caer un suspiro y se encorvó, pero enseguida la anciana le tocó la espalda para que se pusiera derecha y fue lo que hizo.

"Regina deberías hacer algo, no puedes seguir utilizando mujeres a tu antojo y desquitarse con ellas. Necesitas rehacer tu vida, escápate, vete lejos. Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para hacer algo así "

A pesar de la insistencia de su única amiga y ama de llaves, Regina siempre se había negado a salir de al lado de Leopold y habían muchas razones por lo cual no lo hacía y una era la más importante de todos. Aunque muchas veces en los miles de viajes anteriores había querido quedarse aquellos lugares, y no volver nunca más a su casa, no podía hacer eso. Aquel hombre sabía perfectamente cuál era el talón de aquiles de Regina y lo utilizaba en cada cosa para hacer que la mujer no se le fuera de las manos y tenerla siempre bajo su control.

Regina frustrada por la situación tomó la mano de Granny invitándola a sentarse en la cama y más tarde cuando la morena se cambió, fue hacía la anciana acostándose en la cama y apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de la otra, la cual inmediatamente comenzó a hacerle caricias en el cabello.

"Sabes muy bien por qué no hago eso. No puedo irme, Leopold no me permitiría jamás algo así" cerró los ojos inspirando con fuerza "No puedo, no puedo dejarte a ti, no puedo estar lejos de esta ciudad que representa mucho en mi vida y la que me vio nacer y crecer. No puedo dejar a mi única razón de vivir Granny. ¿Yo que haría si no lo tengo en mi vida? Me volvería loca de atar." A medida que seguía hablando las palabras fueron acompañadas por lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas " ¿Y qué haría yo sin ti? Siempre estás a mi lado y aunque a veces tú también me lo eches en cara, no sé hacer ningún quehacer de la casa sin ti estando conmigo hombro con hombro. No puedo hacerlo"

"Es muy difícil que Leopold sea quien se vaya del pueblo, piénsalo, es el alcalde del pueblo, las personas lo adoran e idolatran, porque nadie sabe como realmente es ese hombre pasando las puertas de la casa, nadie tiene una mínima idea de como es en la intimidad. Solo nosotros que vivimos aquí lo sabemos. Regina, debes irte tu, buscaremos la forma, pero no puedes seguir aquí, ni tu, ni…" la palabra de Granny fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió y dejó ver una pequeña silueta.

"¿Mami, ya estás aquí?" Dijo el pequeño que avanzaba con peluche en mano hacia una Regina que se había incorporado para ir hacía su hijo.


End file.
